


Forbidden Fruit

by NavajoLovesDestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Castiel is Older Than Dean Winchester, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M, Russian Castiel (Supernatural), Smut, i have no idea how to tag this, kinda underage but not really because Dean is 18, my beta made me create that tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 23:15:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18040943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: When Dean meets the father of his new classmate, Claire Krushnic, he can't get the gorgeous Russian out of his mind.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Don't read this is you have a problem with age differences. Dean is eighteen, Cas is thirty-eight.   
> And many props to my beta, maimalfoi. She encouraged me to finish this WIP that had been laying around in my docs for over a year.

When Claire Krushnic became a student at their school, Dean, Meg, and Benny befriended her and soon, they were all best friends. 

Claire told them about her family. Her mother and father had come to the US from Russia when her mother was pregnant with her, at just eighteen years old. Her mother was killed in a car accident shortly after she was born and then it was just her and her dad.

Her father was an author, writing both children’s books and textbooks for college courses in Russian studies, Russian literature and Russian history. He was pretty successful and they obviously had money but Claire never acted like she was better than them. 

Spring break was coming, and Claire invited them to come over after school on a Friday to see where she lived. They all piled in Dean’s car and drove to Claire’s.

They were sort of blown away when they pulled up to the house. It was huge and beautiful. They knew Claire’s father had money but the size of the home made it real for them.

Claire only laughed and opened the front door. They went into an entryway and looked around. There was a big staircase in front of them.

Then they looked up and saw a man, wearing only a towel wrapped around his waist, coming down the stairs. He paused when he saw them and blushed.

“Claire! I did not know you had  _ gosti  _ … uh, guests.”

Claire walked up the stairs and kissed the man, obviously her dad, on the cheek.

“These are my friends from school. I think you need to get dressed?”

Her dad looked directly at Dean and nodded.

Dean had never seen a more gorgeous man in his life. He felt a thrill rung through his entire body when he saw him. He wanted to see more.

Claire led them to the living room and got them all sodas to drink. They sat down and after a few minutes, her dad joined them. 

He was wearing old jeans, well-worn, and a blue henley that matched his eyes, which were the bluest blue Dean had ever seen.

“I’m _ prosti _ … sorry. I was not knowing you were here.”

Everyone assured him it was fine.

“So, Mr. Krushnic, do you and Claire have any plans over the school break?” Dean just really wanted to hear him talk more. His voice was low and gravely, and he loved the accent.

The man smiled at Dean. “Nyet. No, I must work. And  _ pozhaluysta…  _ please, call me Castiel.”

Dean smiled at him. “That’s kind of a mouth full. Can we call you Cas instead?”

Cas tilted his head in the most endearing way (at least Dean thought so) and smiled again. “Cas? I’m liking that. Da, call me Cas.”

They sat and talked about school, with Cas listening intently. Claire invited them to go sit on the back deck, and they got up and left. All except Dean.

“Uh, Cas… I noticed your grass is pretty tall. I can come and mow it for you if you like.”

Cas looked at him, confused. “You cut grass? For me? Why?”

Dean grinned. “Uh, just to be nice? I mean, I don’t mind.”

Cas nodded. “That would be very nice for you. I mean… nice for me…”

Dean chuckled. “I understand what you mean. How does tomorrow work for you?”

Cas nodded. “Da, works. Spasibo. Thank you.”

Dean stood up to join the others. “It’s nothing.”

That night, Dean laid in his bed and thought about Cas. He’d honestly never seen a more handsome man. He wanted to get to know Cas better and he really wanted Cas to like him. He was looking forward to going over there and cutting his lawn.

It was a typical muggy Kansas spring day. Dean dressed in a tank top and cut offs. He put their lawn mower in the trunk of his car and drove to Cas’.

He pulled into the driveway and got out the lawn mower. He toyed with the idea of knocking on the door to let them know he was here, but he decided that either Cas or Claire would hear the mower.

He started it up and began to walk it over the grass. He worked up a good sweat and took a break. The front door opened and Cas came out. He motioned to Dean to come inside.

Dean wiped his sweaty forehead and walked in the front door that Cas had left open for him.

Cas walked up to him, holding a glass of cold water.

“Is  _ goryachiy  _ … hot… too hot for you to not have drink.”

Dean smiled and took the glass. “Thanks. It is pretty hot out there.”

Dean caught Cas looking him up and down, and Cas blushed when he realized Dean had seen him. Dean grinned.

“So, where’s Claire?”

Cas looked around. “She is not here. She is out with friends, I am not knowing where.”

Dean nodded and took a sip of his water.

Cas looked embarrassed. “I’m not talking English well.”

Dean grinned even bigger. “I think you do just fine. I like to listen to you talk.”

Cas looked surprised. “You do? Claire is always making the complaints about it. She is telling me I need to do well. Uh… better at it.”

“Well, I think you do great and I really do love listening to you.”

Cas smiled at him. “ _ Khorosho _ … Good, that’s good.”

Dean reluctantly finished his water and stood up.   
“Well, I guess I need to finish now.”

Cas stood up as well. “When you do, come back. I will cook for you something to eat.”

Dean grinned. “Thanks! It’s a deal.”

He went back outside and finished the mowing.

When he was done, he wrestled the lawn mower back in the trunk and went back inside. He stood in the front hall.

“Cas?”

Cas came from the direction of the kitchen. “You have made an end to the yard?”

Dean laughed. “Yeah, I made an end to it.”

Cas turned and walked towards the kitchen, saying over his shoulder for Dean to follow.

Dean did. He was sure he smelled bad, after getting so sweaty, and it made him a little uncomfortable.

“Is there somewhere I could wash up? I’m really sweaty.”

Cas smiled at him. “I don’t mind the sweaty but go there,” He pointed to a door.

Dean went in and found a half bath. He sluced water over his head and washed up as best he could. He dried off and walked out.

Cas sat at the table. There were two plates, one for him and one for Dean. There was something Dean couldn’t recognize on the plates but it smelled wonderful.

He sat down and grabbed a fork. He took a bite and moaned over it.

“This is so good! What is it?”

“Is  _ pirozhki _ . You like?”

“Dude it’s wonderful! Thanks so much.”

Cas grinned and took a bite of his own.

When they were done, Cas took their plates and put them in the sink.

“Will your father be wonder where you are?”

Dean shook his head. “Nah, he’s at work. He doesn’t care where I am anyway.”

Cas frowned at this but didn’t say anything.   
“You wish watch movie with me?”

Dean hadn’t heard anything so good in weeks, possibly years even.’

“I’d really like that, Cas.”

Cas led the way to the living room. He opened up a cabinet to reveal literally hundreds of movies on bluray. 

“You pick.”

Dean was amazed. “You sure have a lot of movies.”

Cas shook his head. “Claire loves them.”

Dean chuckled and began to look through them.

He finally settled on the newest Harry Potter movie. He held it up. “Is this okay?”

Cas looked at it. “Da. Claire says I should watch.” He took it and walked to the big screen TV, putting the movie in the player.

They sat side by side on the couch.

Dean was in heaven. He just wished he was brave enough to kiss Cas, but that seemed really forward so he just sat and watched the movie, answering questions that Cas asked occasionally.

When it was over, Claire still wasn’t home, but Dean couldn’t think of any excuse to stay any longer.

Cas walked him to the door. 

“I enjoy very much your company, Dean.”

“I enjoy your company too Cas.”

He walked to the car, thinking of what excuse he could use to come back.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Dean spent the next couple of days trying to figure out a reason to go back, but then Claire solved that problem for him.  
He got a text from her saying she was throwing a party that night.  
Dean texted back and said he’d be there. He asked if her dad would be there, using the excuse that his own dad wanted to know. She texted back saying yes.  
He spent way too much time trying to decide what to wear. Even Sam noticed. Finally he decided on a tight pair of jeans and a henley.  
He got in his car about ten, feeling really nervous.He drove to their house and parked in the driveway. When he got up to the house, he could hear music.  
He knocked on the door but no one came so he opened it and went in. There were a few kids in the living room, but the majority of the party was out back. He walked outside and looked for either Claire or Cas.  
He saw Claire and walked up to her, giving her a hug.   
“There’s my Dad’s favorite guy now!”  
Dean looked at her. “Why do you say that?”  
Claire grinned. “You’re all he can talk about since you mowed our lawn.”  
Dean blushed. “Just trying to help.”  
Claire handed him a beer. He took a swig and sat and talked with Benny for a while.   
Dean had really had a lot of beer and he was feeling no pain. He went looking for Cas.  
He opened one door after the next, until he finally opened the door to the den. Cas sat there at his desk.   
Cas looked up, startled. Dean smiled and said, “Woops! I was looking for the bathroom, I’m all turned around.”  
Cas got up and walked over to him.  
“You are p'yany… have too much to drink.”  
Dean chuckled. “Yeah, I guess I have.”  
Cas frowned. “I did not know Claire was having alcohol. I must stop that right away. Is bad. You will stay the night here. Call your father and tell him. You may not drive car.”  
Dean grinned. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and called home.  
“Yeah, Sammy? I’m gonna stay here tonight, Had a little too much to drink. Tell dad if you see him. I’ll call you in the morning.”  
He disconnected.  
“Okay Cas? My dad doesn’t give a fuck anyway.”  
Cas frowned. “Is bad.”  
Dean leaned over and kissed Cas on the mouth.   
Cas pulled back with a shocked look.  
“Wh--what is this? You can not do this.”  
Dean smirked.   
“Why not? I like you, Cas. I think you’re sexy as hell.”  
Cas took a step back.  
“I am old.. I could be otets to you. Father. This is not allowed.”  
Dean shook his head. “I don’t care, Cas. I don’t care how old you are. I still think you’re the sexiest man I’ve ever seen. And you can’t tell me you haven’t been checking me out too. I’ve seen you looking at me.”  
“I don’t understand what is this ‘checking’ but yes, I have looked at you. You are very handsome man, Dean. But is wrong. I am too old.”  
Dean wanted to cry. “You’re not too old and I’m eighteen, Cas. I know what I want and I’m old enough. Come on.”  
Cas sighed, walking to a chair and sitting down. Dean followed him but stood.  
“Is slozhno. Difficult. We will get to knowing each other better, da? We will see.”  
Dean took that as a very good sign. It was obvious to him that Cas was attracted to him. At least Cas was saying they could get to know each other better. Maybe then, Cas would see that the age difference was meaningless.  
Dean went back to the party, which Cas was breaking up. Cas told Claire that Dean was spending the night and to show him the guest room. He said he would talk to her later. She sighed dramatically.  
Claire walked Dean up the stairs.  
“What’s wrong, Dean? I can’t figure you out. You never struck me as someone who would get so trashed they couldn’t drive home.”  
Dean just shook his head.  
“Let it go. I’m just dealing with some stuff. Sorry.”  
Claire took him to the guest room and left him there. He threw himself on the bed and passed out.  
Dean woke up, or came to depending on the point of view. His head was killing him, and his mouth tasted like the bottom of a birdcage. He groaned and sat on the edge of the bed, holding his head.  
It came back to him that he kissed Cas. He was sort of embarrassed but then again, it led to Cas saying they needed to get to know each other better. And Dean called that a win.  
He went to the guest bathroom and rinsed out his mouth and ran his fingers through his hair. He took a deep breath and walked downstairs.  
Cas was sitting in the kitchen, drinking coffee. Claire was nowhere to be seen. Dean walked to the counter where the coffee maker sat and got himself a cup of coffee. He sat down and took a sip.  
Cas watched him.  
“How are you feeling? Pokhmel'ye? Hangover?”  
Dean sighed. “A little one, yeah. I’m sorry I got drunk.”  
“Is fine, Dean. But I need to ask… did you mean potseluy? To kiss me?”  
Dean looked Cas in the eye. “Yes, I meant to kiss you. I like you Cas. I mean like a boyfriend like, you understand?”  
Cas nodded. “Da, Dean, I understand.”  
“And did you mean what you said to me? That we could get to know each other better?’  
Cas nodded again. “Da. I mean.”  
“Then what do we do to get to do that? To get to know each other better? Where do we start?”  
Cas sat and thought about it. Dean drank his coffee.  
“Maybe have coffee? Eat together? Talk?”  
Dean smiled. “I like those ideas. So, when can we go out for coffee?”  
Cas thought again. “Well, tomorrow. We go for coffee tomorrow. I pick you up, two. Is good?”  
Dean grinned. “Yes, is very good. I’ll go home now, but tomorrow, you pick me up at two and we go for coffee. It’s a date.”  
Cas nodded. “Date.”  
Dean smiled all the way home, in spite of his headache. When he got home, Sammy was the only one there.  
“So, was dad pissed when you told him I wasn’t coming home last night?”  
“I never told him and I’m fairly sure he didn’t miss you. He really tied one on last night.”  
“Cool, thanks bro”  
Dean spent the day thinking about how he and Cas had a coffee date.


	3. Chapter 3

As usual. Dean’s dad came home drunk after he went to bed and was gone by the time Dean got up. That was the usual around the place. They really only saw him once or twice a week. When they needed groceries, Dean would leave him a text or a note and then he’s leave some money on the counter in the kitchen.

Dean figured at least he was paying the bills and they weren’t going hungry.

He checked in with Sammy and was told that Sam was spending the day at his girlfriend’s house. Dean liked Jess a lot.

“Just stay out of her panties, Sam. You don’t want any accidents.”

“Ew, Dean. Jess and I aren’t having sex.”

“Good. Keep it that way.”

The day drug on, but at last it was two. Cas pulled up in front of the house and Dean walked out to meet him. He got in the car.

“How are you, Dean?”

Dean grinned at him. “I’m better now that you’re here.”

Cas blushed, which Dean still thought was adorable.

Cas drove them to a coffee shop and parked. They got out and walked inside.

“What do you want?” Cas was going to get them coffee while Dean found a booth for them.

“Just house blend is fine, Cas.”

Cas went to the counter and Dean found a secluded booth for them.

When Cas brought their coffees, he sat close to Dean and Dean was thrilled.

“So, what shall we talk about?” Dean sipped his coffee.

Cas sipped his coffee as well. “I am unsure. What are your… uh…  _ plany… _ plans for after school?”

“Get a job, I guess. There isn’t any money for college and my grades aren’t really good enough for any scholarships.”

Cas frowned. “Is not good. Parents should plan for children to go college.”

Dean laughed. “Yeah, well, not when the parent is a drunk.”

Cas looked at him. “Your father is a drunk? Where is your  _ mama  _  your mother?”

“My mother died in a fire when I was four and my brother was just a baby.”

Cas was visibly shaken. “I am so sorry. Dean. that is terrible.”

Dean sighed. “I’m used to it. It was a long time ago. What about you, Cas? Are your parents alive?”

Cas sighed deeply. “I do not know. They  _ otreksya  _ … How you say it? Disowned me when I was teenager.”

Dean was shocked. “They disowned you? Why?”

“I liked boy. Is very bad to like boy in Russia. They could not support me.”

Dean shook his head. “That’s so awful. I’m so sorry that happened to you. But you married a woman?”

Cas smiled at the memory. “Da. I feel love for Hannah. We marry in Russia, then come to America. But she is dead.”

“I know, Claire told me.”

Cas looked at Dean. “As you say, was long time ago.”

Dean nodded and drank his coffee.

They discussed music, and Cas was surprisingly up on the latest music. He said it was because he had a teen daughter but Dean suspected he just liked music. They both agreed that the older music was best. They argued amiably over who was the best guitar player. 

Dean favored Clapton, Cas liked Hendrix. 

Then Dean brought up Stevie Ray Vaughan and they agreed to disagree.

Dean was having a wonderful time. He reached out his hand and put it over Cas’. Cas looked at them and smiled.

Three hours passed like they were nothing. They were on their third cup of coffee when Cas said it was time to go. Dean sighed but agreed.

They walked back to Cas’ car and Cas drove Dean home. 

When they got there, Cas parked the car. Dean turned to him in the seat.

“When can I see you again?”

Cas smiled. “I’m thinking tomorrow. We have dinner, yes?”

Dean grinned. “Yes! I’d love that.”

“Is good. I pick you up. Seven. Is date?”

Dean touched Cas’ hand. “Yes, it’s a date.”

Dean danced all the way up the walk and inside the house.

The place was empty and Dean texted Sam that he was home. He got a text back saying Sam was on his way home, so Dean started dinner.

It was just done when Sam walked in the door.

They sat down together. Dean asked Sam about his day and listened to Sam go on and on about Jess.

Then, Sam asked who Dean was seeing.

“It’s obvious you’re dating someone, You’re way too happy,”

Dean grinned. “Yeah, I am dating someone.”

“Well, who is it?”

Dean sighed. “If I tell you, you can’t tell anyone. Not even Jess. Okay?”

Sam swore he’d keep his mouth shut.

“It’s Claire’s father.”

Sam choked on his drink. “Wa--what? Claire’s  _ father?  _ Are you nuts? He’s old enough to well, be your father! You can’t be serious”   
Dean frowned at him. “I’m serious about it and so is he. Age doesn’t matter, Sam. He is the sexiest, most amazing man I’ve ever met.”

Sam smiled. “Oh yeah, and you’ve met so many. But hey, if he makes you happy, I’m all for it. Just don’t let dad find out, something tells me he wouldn’t approve.”

Dean had to agree with that.

They watched a movie together and then Sam went to bed. Dean went to his room, put on sleep pants and laid on his bed.

He thought about Cas and grabbed the lube from under his pillow. He lubed up his hand and grabbed his already half-hard cock in his pants and pulled it out. He ran his hand up and down it, and used his other hand to play with his balls. He came whispering Cas’ name. 

He cleaned up and went to sleep with a smile on his face.

He spent the next day cleaning and doing laundry. He made sure his favorite outfit was clean.

He fixed a casserole for Sam for dinner and left it in the fridge.

He showered and got ready early and was waiting by the window by six-thirty. He had a clear view of the street from the window. 

Sam was watching a tv show and he smiled at Dean.

“Impatient much?”

Dean never took his eyes off the street.

“You have no idea, Sam.”

 


	4. Chapter 4

Dean couldn’t believe Cas took them to his favorite diner, the one where all the kids hung out at after school.

“How do you even know about this place?”

Cas smiled at him. “I ask Claire and she tells me about it.”

Dean felt a flip in his stomach. “Did-- did you tell her about us?”

Cas smiled at him. “No, no. This was long ago. I asked to know where she went, after school.”

Dean breathed a sigh of relief. He didn’t think Claire would take it very well either if she found out about them.

Cas put his hand on the small of Dean’s back when he guided Dean to a booth. It felt like Cas’ hand was on fire to Dean. His back felt warm long after Cas took his hand away.

Cas ordered bacon cheeseburgers and potato wedges for both of them at Dean’s urging. 

When the food arrived and Cas sampled it, he grinned.

“These… make me very happy.”

Dean grinned, “Told ya!”

They chatted easily about a lot of different things.

Dean asked about Cas’ books.

“Well, I just  _ pishite, chto ya znayu  _ … I write what I am knowing about.”

Dean’s eyes shined when he looked at Cas.

“I love to hear you speak Russian.”

Cas grinned. “You do? Claire does not like. It makes her mad with me. She says I am needing to learn better English.”

“Well. I love it. Say something else, please.”   
“ _ Ty mne ochen' nravish'sya.” _

“What does it mean?”

Cas smiled even bigger. “I will not say.”

Dean chuckled. “Something dirty?”

“Nyet. Not dirty, you dirty boy.”

Dean laughed out loud. “When it comes to you, yeah, I’m a dirty boy.”

Cas blushed again. 

“You look so cute when you blush.”

Cas frowned. “Nyet. Not cute.”

Dean just laughed more. “Yeah, you are and nothing is going to change my mind about that.”

Cas huffed and that made Dean just laugh more.

They finished their food. 

“Claire is sleeping at friend tonight. You wish come home with me?”

Dean nodded enthusiastically. “I’d love that.”

Cas drove them home. Dean got out of the car and followed Cas to the front door, and waited for him to unlock it.

When they were inside, Cas made coffee and told Dean to pick out a movie for them to watch. While the coffee was brewing, Cas made popcorn.

Dean was picking around in Cas’ movies. He looked below the cabinet where the movies were and noticed a drawer. He pulled it open.

He was both shocked and overjoyed to see that it contained both gay romantic movies and gay porn. He began to pick through them.

Cas walked out with the popcorn and gasped. He sat the bowl down and rushed to Dean.

“Nyet! Nyet, Dean, this is not for you!”

Dean turned around and grabbed Cas by the shoulders.

“Listen to me, Cas. I’m gay. I have always been gay. I watch porn at home on my laptop. It’s okay. And besides, this,” and here he pointed at the movies,” is not all porn. There are some good movies here.”

Cas looked at him with a troubled look on his face.

“Gay. Yes, I knew. But this is not, how you say…  _ podkhodyashcheye… _ is not appropriate for us. We need…”

Dean shook his head in frustration. “It is appropriate! Damn it Cas, I really like you. I know you like me too. I know I’m a lot younger than you are, but it doesn’t matter to me. I’m not some blushing virgin, Cas.”

Cas stared at him for so long, Dean thought maybe he’d blown it .

Then Cas sighed. He put his hands over Dean’s hands on his shoulders.

“Da. I like. I like very much. But I worry.”

“Well I like very much too. Now, what are you worried about exactly?”

Cas walked to the couch and sat down. Dean followed him.

Cas looked at Dean very seriously. “I worry about father. I would be angry if older man had relations with Claire. I would fight him.”

Dean smiled but he was a little less cocky now.

“Look, Cas, my dad is a drunk. He’s never around, and he doesn’t get a say in this. I’m eighteen and old enough to make my own decisions. Next?”

“Next, Claire. I worry about what she will think.”

Dean sighed. “Okay, that is a legitimate concern. But really, she is eighteen too. She’s going to college in the fall and you’ll be here all alone. Shouldn’t you be entitled to happiness too?”

Cas sat and thought about that for a couple of minutes, then nodded.

“Da. I am.”

“So, anything else? Or is that all of them?”

Cas smiled at Dean. “That is all. Now, go pick movie.”

Dean chuckled and walked back over to the movies. He picked a gay romcom and brought it back and handed it to Cas. Cas grinned and put it in the bluray player.

Dean sat close to Cas, their thighs touching, and watched the movie. He ate the offered  popcorn. When the steamy sex scene came on, he snuck a peek at Cas, only to find Cas was staring at him.

Cas leaned over, took Dean’s face in his hands and kissed him.

Dean was thrilled beyond belief, and put everything he had into the kiss. It remained closed mouthed and chaste, but Dean felt a thrill run through him nevertheless.

Cas pulled back and took a deep breath. 

Then he pulled Dean onto his lap and kissed him again, this time with passion. He ran his tongue along the seam of Dean’s lips and Dean opened for it. Cas’ tongue ran over his and he moaned at the feel of it.

They kissed for awhile, and Dean was getting worked up. He could feel that Cas was too. Just as he began to ground down on Cas, the front door opened and Clair called out, “Dad? I’m home. My plans fell…”

She stopped talking when she saw them.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Dean jumped up and Cas stood up too.   
“Claire…”  
Saying Claire looked shocked was like saying sugar tastes sweet.   
“Dean? Dad? What are you doing? What’s going on?”  
Cas looked at Dean and Dean looked at Claire.   
“Look Claire, uh.. Well shit. It was exactly like it looked like. We were kissing. Your dad and I are dating. We really like each other.”  
“Wait… what? You’re dating my dad? What the fuck, Dean!”  
Cas found his tongue.”Claire! Your language.”  
Claire looked at him. “I just caught my dad making out with my friend. I think I’m entitled.”  
Cas sat back down and sighed. “I know is shock…”  
Claire walked into the living room. “Uh, yeah! Shock is putting it mildly.”  
Dean sat down next to Cas.  
“Come on . Claire. We like each other. So what if he’s your dad, isn’t he entitled to date whoever he wants to?”  
Claire took a deep breath and sighed. She sat down on a chair. “Well yes, I guess he is. I just never thought he’d choose someone my age.”  
Cas frowned. “Did not choose, Claire. It only happened. Did not choose.”  
Dean put a hand on Cas’ knee. “I think what your dad is trying to say is that we didn’t choose this, it just sort of happened. I came on to him first. And we dated. This is the first time we made out.”  
Cas nodded. “Da. First time.”  
Claire stood with her hands on her hips. “I can’t believe this!” She stormed out of the room.  
Dean felt terrible. He never wanted to come between Cas and Claire. He sat there, trying to figure out what to do.  
Cas sighed. “She is mad. I will talk to her.”  
Dean shook his head. “I think you need to give her some time to cool off.”  
Cas nodded. “Yes, is good. She needs time.”  
They sat there for a few minutes, not saying anything. Then Claire came back in the room.  
“Okay. I don’t like it, but you’re right, Dean. He is entitled to date who he wants to. I just need time to process this.”  
Cas smiled at her. “Da. Thank you. We give you time.”  
Claire glared at Dean and stuck her finger in his face. “And if this goes anywhere, I am not going to call you dad!”  
Dean stared at the finger. “Uh, fine?”  
Claire added, “Ever!” and left the room again.  
Cas chuckled. “Dad. Is funny.”  
Dean sighed. “Laugh it up. I don’t want her to hate me.”  
Cas touched Dean’s hand. “She will not hate you. Don’t be worry.”  
Dean lifted Cas’ hand and kissed it. “Okay, I will not be worry.”  
Dean told Cas he thought he needed to go home. He really didn’t want to, but he was afraid to start anything up with Claire in the house, especially after what she’d seen and how shocked she was.   
Cas nodded, then went to get his keys and they walked out to the car. When they got there, Cas paused.  
“I think Claire is good with this, but I want you, uh… like you more than to give you up for her. You are correct that she will be leave in the fall and I don’t very much like the idea to be alone here. And I like you very much.”  
Dean kissed Cas lightly. “I like you very much too, Cas. I want us to see where this is going.”  
Cas nodded.  
Dean opened the door and was shocked to see his dad on the couch watching TV.  
“So where have you been? Out catting around?”  
“Yeah dad, that is exactly what I was doing. ‘Catting around.’ What does that even mean? I was out on a date.”  
“On a date without your car?”  
“She drove, okay? Why are you even here?”  
“Don’t talk to me like that boy. This is my house, remember? I don’t answer to you.”  
Dean sighed and went upstairs. He knocked on Sam’s door and then opened it. Sam was on his bed.  
“When did dad get home and any idea why he’s even here?”  
Sam shook his head.”He got here about an hour ago, and I have no idea why he’s home. Maybe he ran out of money for booze.”  
Dean nodded.”Yeah, maybe.”  
Dean closed the door and went to his room. He laid down on the bed and thought about the events of the night. On the one hand, making out with Cas was amazing. On the other, getting caught by Claire was so not. But at least she seemed to be okay with it.  
Then there was his dad.There was nothing redeemable about him in Dean’s eyes. He wished he was already graduated and out of there.  
He fell asleep in his clothes.  
John was gone when Dean came downstairs. He fixed himself and Sam some breakfast.  
He hoped he’d hear from Cas today. There wasn’t many more days until school started up again and then he’d be busy during the day and they’d have to be careful in the evenings. Claire liked to have friends over to their house and they couldn’t hang out here, obviously.   
Dean’s phone rang and when he looked at the display, it was Cas.  
“Hey Cas. How are you today?”  
“I am well, Dean. How you are doing?”  
Dean laughed. “I are doing fine. How’s Claire?”  
Cas chuckled. “Is rude to fun me about how I speak, Dean. And she’s fine. We talk. Claire is not mad.”And I am not making fun of you. I love the way you talk, Cas.”  
“I am not believing you, Dean. But I wanted to know if you can come out with me today.”  
“I sure can, Cas. What time?”  
“I am thinking now.”  
“Now works. Come get me, Cas. I’ll be waiting outside.”  
When Cas drove up, Dean jumped in and leaned over to kiss him. Cas kissed him back and Dean suppressed a moan.  
‘So where we headed, Cas?”  
Cas smiled. “I am thinking we have lunch now.”  
Dean grinned, “Works for me.”  
Cas drove them to a diner and they walked in and got a booth. Dean looked at the menu and ordered a sandwich and a soda. Cas had the same.  
“So, Dean, I have been thinking. About us.”  
Dean got worried. Cas grinned,  
“Don’t look so worry, Dean. Nothing bad.”  
Dean took a deep breath.  
“I like you, you are liking me. I believe that we need to talk to father.”  
“Oh no, no, no, that’s a bad idea, Cas. A very bad idea.”  
Cas looked at Dean with a serious look on his face.  
“Is good idea. I can not go on with you without talking to father. This is not oborotnyy … uh. Not negotiable.”  
Dean groaned. He couldn’t imagine how bad it was going to be. Cas had no idea what his dad was like. But if he said it was what had to happen for them to continue, then so be it.  
They ate, and Cas asked him questions about where John worked and what time was a good time to talk to him.  
“We can go by the shop when we’re done here. At least he won’t be drunk.”  
Cas nodded.  
Dean wished there was a hole he could fall in.


	6. Chapter 6

Cas pulled into the parking lot of the repair shop where John worked. They both got out and walked inside. Dean walked like he was going to the executioner.  When they got inside, John walked out, wiping his hand. 

“Can I help--Dean, what are you doing here?”

Cas walked up to him with his hand outstretched for a shake.

“Hello, I am Castiel Krushnic. I am being with Dean.”

John looked at Cas’ hand but didn’t shake it.

“Dean what the fuck is he saying?”

Dean sighed. “Dad, Cas is my boyfriend.”

John laughed. “Yeah, sure he is. Now what the fuck is he trying to tell me and what is wrong with him? Why does he talk like that?”

Cas looked confused. Dean took another deep breath. He was trying not to either go off on his dad or have an anxiety attack.

“Okay, dad. Listen. This is Cas. He’s my boyfriend. Really. He’s Russian, and that is a Russian accent. He’s an author.”

John stared at Cas, who still looked confused. “Are you fucking my son?”

Cas then looked shocked. “Nyet. No. I not fuck. That is rude to ask.”

John walked right up to Cas. “Well, I think you are. Or you want to.”

He turned to Dean. ”What the fuck are you doing? You shaking your ass for a Russky? And since when are you a fag anyway? I didn’t raise you to be a fag! Is this his fault?”

“Shut the fuck up, Dad! I’ve always been a fag. I was born a fag.”

“I can’t believe this. You never were a pansy. You fought back when that bully tried to take your lunch money in grade school. You dated Lisa for fuck’s sake! What was that? I just can’t believe this. You!” He poked a finger in Cas’ chest. “You did this. You pedophile!”

Cas had his hand in a fist and Dean saw he was seriously considering taking a swing at John. Not that John didn’t deserve it, but Dean didn’t want Cas involved in a fight. Not on his behalf.

“Dad, knock it off. He’s not a pedophile, I’m eighteen for fuck’s sake. And I am gay. Face it.”

“Then get the fuck out of my house. I won’t have a son who takes it up the ass from some damn foreigner!”

Cas grabbed Dean’s hand and drug him out of the shop. Dean was seriously considering hitting his dad, and Cas was too.

“Is bad man. Very bad man. You no live with bad man. You come live my home.”

Dean couldn’t believe this. He’d gone from having lunch with his boyfriend to being homeless in a little over an hour.

“We go clothes, bring them to home. No more bad man.”

Cas was really hot.

Dean nodded, but said, “Calm down, Cas. He’s always been like that. And thanks for letting me stay with you.”

Cas growled . It was just about the hottest thing Dean had ever heard. He was just sorry that his dad had caused it.

They drove to Dean’s and walked in. Sam was sitting in the living room, watching TV.

“What’s up bro? You look like shit.”

“Well, thanks for that, bitch. I just got kicked out of the house, so I came to get my stuff.”

Sam jumped up. “What? Why? And who’s this?”

Dean sighed. “Sam, meet my boyfriend Cas. Cas, this is my annoying little brother, Sam. And this,” Dean pointed at Cas,” is why I got kicked out.”

Sam smiled at Cas. “Pleased to meet you. And I’m sorry about my dad. So where are you going, Dean?”

“I’m going to live with him. And his daughter Claire. I’ll be fine, Will you?”

“Sure, Dean, I can take care of myself. You go pack.”

Dean threw his stuff into a duffel bag. He brought his books and his CD’s. He walked back downstairs and found Sam and Cas talking happily.

Cas grinned at him when he walked into the living room. “Your brother… good. Nice.”

Dean nodded. “Yeah he is. And man, your English goes to hell when you’re mad.”

Cas blushed. “Yes, I know this.”

Dean hugged Sam and promised to stay in touch with him. He made Sam promise to call him if there was ever any problems with John.

Then he was in Cas’ car headed to his new home.

Claire wasn’t there when they got home, so Cas led him to the same guest room that he was in when he was drunk that night.

Cas sat on the bed and watched Dean unpack. When he was done, Cas stood up and hugged him. 

“I am sorry that I made father so angry. Is my fault. I’m so sorry,”

Dean hugged him tighter. “It’s not your fault, Cas. It’s my dad’s fault for being such a dick. It was bound to happen sooner or later if we kept dating. Please, don’t worry about this.”

Cas released him and took a step back. He nodded. 

“I understand. But pleased explain, what means father is a dick? I fail to see how he is a penis or that his name is Dick.”

Dean laughed. “Oh man, I love you. Being a dick does mean he’s a penis, but in a bad way. It’s an insult.”

Cas nodded, but still looked completely unsure about it.

They went back downstairs just as Claire arrived. Cas called her into the living room.

“Dean is living here now. His father is bad man and he told Dean no more live with him. So he lives here now.”

Claire followed everything her dad was saying.

“Oh Dean, I’m so sorry! You dad really threw you out? Well, I’m glad we could give you a place to stay!”

Dean smiled at her. “Thanks, Claire.”

Dean turned to Cas. “I can pull my own weight. I can cook and clean…”

Cas put up his hand. “We will work out that. For now, we just relax and then have dinner.”

Dean sat down and let Cas pick a movie on Netflix. Claire laughed. 

“Have fun with your Netflix and chill boys, I have plans.”

When she left, Cas turned to Dean.

“What means Netflix and Chill?”

Dean chuckled. “It means we watch a movie on Netflix and then have sex.”

Cas looked shocked. “Claire is telling us to make the sex?”

Dean patted Cas on the arm. “Yeah, Cas, she just gave us her blessing.”

Cas looked sternly at Dean.

“We not make sex yet.”

Dean sighed. “Yeah, okay, Cas, whatever you say.”

They watched the movie, had pizza for dinner, played Cards Against Humanity with hilarious results when Cas didn’t understand what a card meant, and then they went to bed. Apart. Cas went to his room. Dean went to his.

Dean actually was really tired, It had been a hell of a day. He fell asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow.

 


	7. Chapter 7

Cas pulled into the parking lot of the repair shop where John worked. They both got out and walked inside. Dean walked like he was going to the executioner.  When they got inside, John walked out, wiping his hand. 

“Can I help--Dean, what are you doing here?”

Cas walked up to him with his hand outstretched for a shake.

“Hello, I am Castiel Krushnic. I am being with Dean.”

John looked at Cas’ hand but didn’t shake it.

“Dean what the fuck is he saying?”

Dean sighed. “Dad, Cas is my boyfriend.”

John laughed. “Yeah, sure he is. Now what the fuck is he trying to tell me and what is wrong with him? Why does he talk like that?”

Cas looked confused. Dean took another deep breath. He was trying not to either go off on his dad or have an anxiety attack.

“Okay, dad. Listen. This is Cas. He’s my boyfriend. Really. He’s Russian, and that is a Russian accent. He’s an author.”

John stared at Cas, who still looked confused. “Are you fucking my son?”

Cas then looked shocked. “Nyet. No. I not fuck. That is rude to ask.”

John walked right up to Cas. “Well, I think you are. Or you want to.”

He turned to Dean. ”What the fuck are you doing? You shaking your ass for a Russky? And since when are you a fag anyway? I didn’t raise you to be a fag! Is this his fault?”

“Shut the fuck up, Dad! I’ve always been a fag. I was born a fag.”

“I can’t believe this. You never were a pansy. You fought back when that bully tried to take your lunch money in grade school. You dated Lisa for fuck’s sake! What was that? I just can’t believe this. You!” He poked a finger in Cas’ chest. “You did this. You pedophile!”

Cas had his hand in a fist and Dean saw he was seriously considering taking a swing at John. Not that John didn’t deserve it, but Dean didn’t want Cas involved in a fight. Not on his behalf.

“Dad, knock it off. He’s not a pedophile, I’m eighteen for fuck’s sake. And I am gay. Face it.”

“Then get the fuck out of my house. I won’t have a son who takes it up the ass from some damn foreigner!”

Cas grabbed Dean’s hand and drug him out of the shop. Dean was seriously considering hitting his dad, and Cas was too.

“Is bad man. Very bad man. You no live with bad man. You come live my home.”

Dean couldn’t believe this. He’d gone from having lunch with his boyfriend to being homeless in a little over an hour.

“We go clothes, bring them to home. No more bad man.”

Cas was really hot.

Dean nodded, but said, “Calm down, Cas. He’s always been like that. And thanks for letting me stay with you.”

Cas growled . It was just about the hottest thing Dean had ever heard. He was just sorry that his dad had caused it.

They drove to Dean’s and walked in. Sam was sitting in the living room, watching TV.

“What’s up bro? You look like shit.”

“Well, thanks for that, bitch. I just got kicked out of the house, so I came to get my stuff.”

Sam jumped up. “What? Why? And who’s this?”

Dean sighed. “Sam, meet my boyfriend Cas. Cas, this is my annoying little brother, Sam. And this,” Dean pointed at Cas,” is why I got kicked out.”

Sam smiled at Cas. “Pleased to meet you. And I’m sorry about my dad. So where are you going, Dean?”

“I’m going to live with him. And his daughter Claire. I’ll be fine, Will you?”

“Sure, Dean, I can take care of myself. You go pack.”

Dean threw his stuff into a duffel bag. He brought his books and his CD’s. He walked back downstairs and found Sam and Cas talking happily.

Cas grinned at him when he walked into the living room. “Your brother… good. Nice.”

Dean nodded. “Yeah he is. And man, your English goes to hell when you’re mad.”

Cas blushed. “Yes, I know this.”

Dean hugged Sam and promised to stay in touch with him. He made Sam promise to call him if there was ever any problems with John.

Then he was in Cas’ car headed to his new home.

Claire wasn’t there when they got home, so Cas led him to the same guest room that he was in when he was drunk that night.

Cas sat on the bed and watched Dean unpack. When he was done, Cas stood up and hugged him. 

“I am sorry that I made father so angry. Is my fault. I’m so sorry,”

Dean hugged him tighter. “It’s not your fault, Cas. It’s my dad’s fault for being such a dick. It was bound to happen sooner or later if we kept dating. Please, don’t worry about this.”

Cas released him and took a step back. He nodded. 

“I understand. But pleased explain, what means father is a dick? I fail to see how he is a penis or that his name is Dick.”

Dean laughed. “Oh man, I love you. Being a dick does mean he’s a penis, but in a bad way. It’s an insult.”

Cas nodded, but still looked completely unsure about it.

They went back downstairs just as Claire arrived. Cas called her into the living room.

“Dean is living here now. His father is bad man and he told Dean no more live with him. So he lives here now.”

Claire followed everything her dad was saying.

“Oh Dean, I’m so sorry! You dad really threw you out? Well, I’m glad we could give you a place to stay!”

Dean smiled at her. “Thanks, Claire.”

Dean turned to Cas. “I can pull my own weight. I can cook and clean…”

Cas put up his hand. “We will work out that. For now, we just relax and then have dinner.”

Dean sat down and let Cas pick a movie on Netflix. Claire laughed. 

“Have fun with your Netflix and chill boys, I have plans.”

When she left, Cas turned to Dean.

“What means Netflix and Chill?”

Dean chuckled. “It means we watch a movie on Netflix and then have sex.”

Cas looked shocked. “Claire is telling us to make the sex?”

Dean patted Cas on the arm. “Yeah, Cas, she just gave us her blessing.”

Cas looked sternly at Dean.

“We not make sex yet.”

Dean sighed. “Yeah, okay, Cas, whatever you say.”

They watched the movie, had pizza for dinner, played Cards Against Humanity with hilarious results when Cas didn’t understand what a card meant, and then they went to bed. Apart. Cas went to his room. Dean went to his.

Dean actually was really tired, It had been a hell of a day. He fell asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow.

 

Dean walked into the hall where his locker was and looked around. He hated to come back to school but Cas insisted that he get his diploma. 

He shoved his books into his locker, locked it up and went looking for Benny and Meg. With all that had happened last week, he hadn’t called them and they didn’t know about anything that had happened. Any of it.

He found them sitting on the wall behind the library. They grinned and yelled “Hey loser” when they saw him coming.

Dean hopped up to sit on the wall beside them.   
“So, a lot happened in my life last week…”

They both stared at him. Benny said, “Dude, it was only a week, What could have happened in a week?”

Dean snorted. “A lot, actually. Let’s see… I’m dating Claire’s father, and my dad kicked me out of the house and now, I’m living with Claire and her dad.”

They both stared at him like he was nuts.

Then Meg said, “Wait. Are you joking? All that happened in a week? And when did you start dating Claire’s dad? I mean I get it, he’s hot, but isn’t he a little… I don’t know…  _ old?” _

Benny opened his mouth to say something, but just closed it again.

Dean grinned at both of them. “The age difference doesn’t bother me. Cas is smart, funny, sexy as hell…  We started dating during the break. It just sort of happened.”

Benny elbowed him in the ribs. “Had sex with him yet?”

Meg punched Benny in the arm. “Ew, Benny! So none of our business!”

Dean sighed. “No, we haven’t. Cas wants to take it slow.”

The bell rang and they had to go to class, but Dean agreed to have lunch with them so he could answer their questions.

Dean grabbed a sandwich and some chips and sat down with Benny and Meg.

Dean asked them what they had done during the break and they both said, ‘Nothing as exciting as you.’

Benny grinned. “So, no sex. Have you made out at least?”

Dean smiled brightly, “Oh hell yeah. It’s awesome, too. Cas is the best kisser.”

Meg looked around, then said, “I’m gonna hate myself for asking. But have you gotten to third base yet?”

Dean shook his head. “Nope. Only second. Cas is a real stickler for taking it slow.”

Meg hugged him. “I’m glad he is. You don’t need to rush things.”

Dean nodded. He knew Meg was right, but he really wanted things to move along with Cas. 

Dean got home and took his backpack to his room. Then he went looking for Cas.

Cas was in his den, writing. Dean stood in the doorway, watching him. He loved to watch Cas write. Cas put the tip of his tongue out, and frowned in the hottest way.

Cas looked up and saw Dean. He smiled and walked up to him, grabbed him and kissed him.

“How was day? Did you.. Uh... _ uchit'. _ .. learn?”

Dean laughed. “Yeah, I learned that I suck at calculus. How was your day? Get a lot done?’

Cas chuckled. “Da. I did. Happy you are home. Claire is at library.”

Dean nodded. “Yeah, she has that paper due for English.”

They walked to the living room and sat on the couch together. Cas pulled Dean onto his lap, with Dean straddling his thighs and they began to kiss.

Dean got hard immediately. He ground down onto Cas, and felt Cas getting hard as well. Dean moaned into Cas’ mouth.

Cas shoved his tongue into Dean’s mouth and Dean played his tongue around it. 

Cas’ hands ran down Dean’s back and grabbed his ass. Dean ground down even harder, feeling Cas’ hardness through their jeans.

“Cas… Cas please… I need you.”

Cas pulled back and looked at Dean.

“Soon. Dean. We will have the sex soon. But I need.. Know...this is  _ real'nyy… _ uh. Real for you. What you really want.”

Dean nodded. “I understand, Cas, but it is real for me. I think I love you, really love you. I want to be with you… forever.”

Cas kissed him again. They made out for awhile. But then they knew Claire would be home soon, so they quit. 

Dean needed time to let his cock go down and Cas did too. Cas kissed him tenderly and went back to his den. Dean sat for a bit, then walked to the kitchen to see what he could make for dinner.

A couple of weeks passed. Graduation was just three weeks away. Dean was going to graduate in the middle of his class with a solid “C” average but that was more than good enough for him. He was really only graduating because Cas wanted him to.

He had a job waiting for him after he graduated with a local garage as a mechanic. Cas was very proud of him for that.

Claire was going to go to NYU but hadn’t decided on a major as yet.

Cas and Dean were still going hot and heavy but Cas still hadn’t let them get to third base, let alone have sex. While Dean understood why, he was growing increasingly frustrated. 

But he decided that it was best to wait until Claire left for college. Then they would have the house to themselves and as far as Dean was concerned, Cas would be out of excuses.

 

Dean was grumbling about how stupid the cap and gown was, while Claire was fussing about her hair. Cas drove them to the school, then kissed them both.

“I will be watching… I love you both.”

Dean smiled at Cas. “Love you too.” 

He walked with Claire to the staging area, and they found their places. They walked out to the chairs that had been set up, and listened to the speeches. Dean was yawning and bored as hell.

Finally, it was time to get their diplomas. Dean stood backstage, waiting for his name to be called.

When it was, he walked across the stage, took it, shook the Principal's hand and left the stage feeling really pleased with himself.

Since his last name started with ‘W’ there were just a few more kids to get their diplomas before it was all over. Dean went to find Cas.

He found him in the crowd of parents and ran over to him.

“I did it. Satisfied?”

Cas chuckled. “Da. Very. Claire is going to _ prazdnovat' _ ... uh. celebrating with her friends. She says not be home until tomorrow.”

That was music to Dean’s ears.

“Let’s go home, Cas. I want to celebrating with you.”

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

The second they got in the door, Cas pulled Dean into a passionate kiss. Dean responded and they kept it up for a few minutes.

Then Cas pulled back.

“Is done… the waiting. I want sex you. I mean…”

Dean put a finger to his lips. “I know what you mean. I want that too, more than you know.”

Cas led Dean up the stairs to to his own bedroom. When they got there, Cas paused in the middle of the room and grabbed Dean again, kissing him. He fisted his hands into Dean’s dress shirt, the one Cas had insisted that Dean wear to graduate.

Cas stood back and unbuttoned Dean’s shirt and pushed it off his shoulders. Dean stood still and let Cas take the lead.

Cas squatted down and took off Dean’s boots and his socks. Then he stood up, undid Dean’s belt buckle and his jeans. He pulled down the zipper on Dean’s jeans and then looked up into Dean’s eyes.

Dean had been watching everything Cas did. He was really worked up by the time Cas pulled down his zipper. 

Dean nodded, afraid to use his voice. Cas smiled and pulled down his pants and his underwear, and Dean stepped out of them.

Cas pushed Dean back to the bed and then down. Dean bounced on the mattress and then scooted to the middle. His eyes never left Cas.   
Cas unbuttoned his own shirt, and let it fall off his shoulders and to the floor. He toed out of his shoes and socks, then undid the buckle on his own belt. He unbuttoned the button and then lowered the zipper. He looked directly into Dean’s eyes and pulled down his pants and boxers and stepped out of them.

Dean’s eyes fell to Cas’ cock, fully hard and standing out from his body. 

Cas was thick, long and uncut. The head of his cock was just peeking out from the foreskin and a drop of clear pre cum glistened at the tip.

Dean licked his lips.

Cas smiled at him, laying down next to him and pulling him into a hot kiss. Cas’ hand roamed over Dean’s chest and paused at a nipple, playing with it until it was hard. Then he played with the other one.

Dean was moaning and arching his back. Cas kept kissing him through his moans. 

Cas crawled over him, and kissed over his jaw and down his throat. Dean’s hand went down Cas’ back and to his ass. Dean grabbed a handful and squeezed.

Cas kissed over Dean’s collarbone and down his chest. He licked and tongued his way to Dean’s aching cock and he licked over the head.

Dean groaned. He grabbed Cas’ head and fisted some of his dark, messy hair.

Dean spread his legs and Cas moved down and in between them. He kissed up the inside of each of Dean’s thighs and then licked over Dean’s balls.

Dean felt like he was losing his mind. He had been with men before, but never like this. Never with someone who took his time, who was so experienced. 

“Oh god, Cas…”

Cas shushed him. “Is good. Is very good. I am loving you so much, Dean. Want to make it good. Make it best for you.”

Dean pulled his legs up in the air, giving Cas access to his most intimate part of himself. 

Cas kissed his hole and Dean gasped. 

Cas grinned, raising his head. “I eat you like dinner later, but now, need more.”

Dean nodded, afraid to even speak.

Cas reached for the lube he kept on his bedside table. He poured some in his hand and lubed up his fingers. He pushed his middle finger into Dean.

Dean tensed up and then struggled to relax. He wanted this more than he’d ever wanted anything in his life and he knew he had to relax if anything was going to happen,

Cas sat back on his heels and pushed the finger in and out of Dean. He waited for Dean to relax, then added another finger.

“Cas… Cas… need you so bad…”

“Nyet, Dean. You are not ready. I need you to be  _ otkrytyy _ … open for me. I am big. I do not wish to hurt you.”

Dean sighed but knew the truth of what Cas was saying so he just let Cas work him open and tried not beg.

Finally, Cas had three fingers in Dean and Dean was pushing back on Cas’ hand. 

Cas pulled his fingers out and Dean sucked in a breath at the sudden emptiness he felt. 

He lifted his head and watched Cas lube up his cock and pull back on the foreskin.

“Cas…”

“Shush, Dean, I am having you, I take good care of you.”

Cas pressed the head of his cock into Dean. Dean groaned at the feeling, the size of Cas… he wanted all of it, he wanted all of Cas.

Cas slid in a little then pulled back. The next time he slid in even more then pulled back again. The third time, he pushed in all the way.

They both moaned. 

Cas established an easy rhythm, not too hard but hard enough for them both. Dean had his legs wrapped around Cas’ waist and his fingers dug into Cas’ forearms. 

“Oh god… Cas… it’s so good…”

Cas nodded. “Da. Good. very good in you. I know it would be good in you.”

Dean pushed against every thrust into him.

Finally Dean needed more. “Please, Cas… harder.., please…”

Cas began to slam into him and they groaned in unison.

Finally, Dean knew he was going to cum. He felt it begin in his balls and work its way out.

“Cas… Cas i’m gonna cum… oh god Cas!” 

Dean came all over himself and got some on Cas as well. 

Cas thrust in a few more times and then groaned out loudly.    
“ _ Ya kuchu _ !” 

He filled Dean with warm cum. Dean could feel every spurt of it and it was almost as good as his own orgasm was.

Cas leaned over and kissed Dean, wet and messy. Then he pulled out and laid next to Dean.

“Was good? Was good you?”

Dean laughed. “Yes, was very good me. Very, very good me.”

Cas kissed him. “Was good for me too.”

Dean pulled back. “I love you, Cas. I really do. I love you so much.”

Cas smiled at him. “I am loving you too Dean, So very much love.”

 


	9. Chapter 9

Cas held Dean while Dean slept. He was thinking.

He kissed Dean on the head and Dean mumbled in his sleep. Cas untangled himself from Dean and got up. He pulled on a pair of sleep pants and walked downstairs, getting himself a beer.

Cas didn’t drink alcohol often but he did like the occasional beer. He leaned against the counter and drank it.

He sighed. He needed to make a decision and it wasn’t easy to do. 

He finished the beer, walked back upstairs and got back into bed. He pulled Dean close and went to sleep.

They were eating breakfast the next morning when Claire came in. She looked like she hadn’t slept and might have a hangover.

‘Hey, bitches, I’m gonna sleep for a couple of days.” She waved as she went by and headed up the stairs.They heard her bedroom door slam.

Dean looked at Cas, who was looking back at him. Dean shrugged.

“I should be worried?” Cas asked him.

“Nah. I think she’s okay, Cas, just blowing off a little steam.”

Cas looked shocked. “Where is steam? Something is boiling?”

Dean laughed. “No, Cas, I just mean she was having some fun last night to lessen the stress of graduating with honors.”

Cas nodded. “Da. stress. I get.”

Dean had two weeks before his job started. He spent some time with Sam while his dad was at work, and he and Cas made up for all that waiting by having sex… a lot of sex. Dean had moved into Cas’ bedroom.

When Claire found out, she just said. “It’s about time.”

Cas was still struggling with making up his mind about his decision. 

 

Cas was flat on his back and Dean was positioned over him. Dean sank down on Cas’ cock and groaned. Cas was so big, it stretched Dean to what felt like his max. He sank all the way down on it, and sat for a minute, adjusting.

Cas moaned as Dean sank on his cock. It felt so good… so tight… 

“ _ Ty chuvstvuyesh' sebya tak khorosho na moyem chlene!” _

When Cas talked in Russian, it was so damn erotic to Dean, he moaned.

“Oh yeah, Cas, talk in Russian for me…”

_ “Ya budu trakhat' tebya bessmyslenno.” _

Dean began to raise himself up and then fall back down. Cas grabbed his hips and helped him move. 

Dean put his hands on Cas’ belly to help him push up, and to steady himself. 

_ “Khorosho...” _

“Fuck yeah… it’s so good…” Dean had mastered a little Russian. It was only natural, seeing as how his boyfriend was Russian.

Suddenly Cas grabbed his hips and yanked him down to just sit still on his cock.

Dean moaned and wiggled on it.

“Dean, I wish you to marry me.”

Dean’s eyes got big. “Wh--what did you say?”

“Marry. I wish you to marry me.”

“You’re proposing to me…  _ now _ ?”

Cas frowned. “Is not good? I did something wrong?”

Dean laughed, then groaned.

“No, you didn’t do anything wrong. It’s just a little unexpected during sex. But hell yeah, I’ll marry you. Now, fuck me…”

Cas grabbed him and flipped them over so that he was on top.

He began to pound in and out of Dean like a man possessed. Dean was groaning and moaning and meeting every thrust with one of his own.

Then Cas pulled Dean up and pressed him chest to chest. Dean grabbed him around the shoulders and Cas wrapped his arms around Dean’s waist. 

Cas thrust up into Dean.

Dean was close. He clenched down on Cas’ cock and Cas groaned.

_ “Ya lyublyu tebya.” _

Dean moaned out, “I love you, too, Cas. I love you…”

Then he came. He shot cum all over both of them.

Seeing Dean cum made Cas cum as well. He filled Dean and kissed along Dean’s shoulder as he did. 

Then they fell back on the bed, and Cas pulled out.

They lay wrapped in each other’s arms and caught their breath.

When Dean could talk, he looked at Cas intently.

“Did you mean to propose to me or was it just a moment of passion?”

Cas smiled. “It was both. I want marry and I lost in moment.”

Dean sighed. “I never thought much about being married… but now that you asked me, I guess I really want that. Dean Krushnic… It has a nice ring to it.”   
Cas looked at him. “Of course I buy you nice ring…”

Dean laughed merrily. “No, that isn’t what I mean. Never mind what I meant. Yeah, I want a nice ring!”

Cas frowned. “I buy. I want nice rings for each of two.”

Dean kissed him. “I accept your proposal and I’m going to make you such a good husband.”

Cas kissed him back tenderly.

“Da. You will.”

“So, is this why you’ve been thinking so hard lately? Trying to decide if I’d make a good husband to you or not?”

“Da and Nyet. Is what I was thinking but not that if you were going to be good husband, I always know you be good husband to me.”

“Then what? What took you so long to ask me?”

Cas sighed. “Was wondering if I would be good husband for you.”

Dean sat up and looked at Cas with his eyes shining.

“What do you mean? Of course you’d be a good husband.”

“I was not sure. I’m old… much old than you. I will be sixty and you will be only forty-two. You see? I will always be old to you.”

Dean laughed out loud and kissed Cas tenderly.

“I know and I don’t care, Cas. I’ll take good care of you when you’re old, but you aren’t old yet. We have a lot of good years ahead of us. A lot of years to enjoy each other.”

Cas smiled at him with tears in his eyes. “Da. And this… this is why I love so much you.”

“And this is why I love so much you too, Cas. Stop worrying. When will we tell everyone that we’re engaged? And when will we get married?”

It was Cas’ turn to laugh. 

“Slow! We will be telling people now, but we will need to make decisions for getting married. There is much to consider.”

“I know. I’m just excited. And anxious. I want to be married to you right now! It’ll be hard to wait.”

Cas agreed with that completely. 

 


	10. Chapter 10

Claire was thrilled when they told her. 

“I can see how much you love one another. I just want you to be happy, dad. And if Dean makes you happy then I’m all for this.”

Cas hugged her.

“Spasibo, Claire.”

“You’re welcome, dad. Congratulations, Dean. You better be good to him.”

Dean grinned, “I will be. I promise.”   
Benny seemed happy for Dean when Dean called and told him. Meg, however, was not so happy..

“He’s old enough to be your father, Dean! You can find someone your own age to be with.”

“Maybe, Meg, but I love  _ him _ . He makes me happy, why can’t you be happy for me?”

When Dean told Claire about Meg, she sighed. “Meg’s been in love with you since I’ve known all of you, Dean. You were just oblivious.” 

Dean was shocked.”But she knows I’m gay.”

“It didn’t matter to her. Either that or she thought she could change you.”

Dean told Cas what Claire told him.

“You must talk with her about this. She has hurt. You must speak.”

Dean reluctantly agreed. He called Meg and asked her to meet him for coffee.

He sat in the coffee shop waiting for Meg and thinking about what Claire told him. He still found it hard to believe.

Meg walked in and smiled when she saw him. She walked over and sat down, ordered coffee when the waitress came to the table.

Dean took a deep breath.

“So, Meg, you didn’t sound very happy when I told you Cas and I were getting married, and I just wanted to talk about why.”

Meg smirked. “You really don’t know, do you Dean?”

Dean shook his head. “I really don’t, Meg. Why don’t you tell me.”

Meg reached out and took the hand that Dean had resting on the table.

“He’s too old for you, for one. Why don’t you try to find someone your own age.”

Dean pulled his hand back. “I love him, Meg. There isn’t anyone else for me.”

Meg frowned. “Well, have you ever been with a woman?”

Now it was Dean who frowned. “No, I haven’t Meg. Because I’m gay. I’m not attracted to females.”

Meg sighed. “I know. I really wish you weren’t, but I know.”

“I never meant to hurt you Meg.”

Meg chuckled ruefully. “I know. Leave it to me to fall for a gay guy.”

They drank their coffee and chatted about anything but Dean getting married. When they said their goodbyes it felt very permanent to Dean.

He got home and pulled Cas into a tight hug. 

Cas let him cling to him. But when he pulled back, “It was bad? I’m sorry, Dean.”

Dean sighed. “It was bad enough. But I’m just happy to be home… with you.”

Cas pulled him back into a hug.

 

The summer wore on. They were discussing marriage plans but nothing was set as of yet.

Claire was getting ready to move to New York. Dean had gotten time off work so he and Cas could drive her there and see her settled in. 

When they got there, they drove Claire to the dorms and got her settled, then they drove to the hotel where Cas had made reservations for them.

Dean whistled when they got out in front, and Cas handed the keys to his car to a valet. 

“Wow, Cas. This is fancy!”

Cas just smiled and let Dean into the lobby.

But that was nothing compared to the suite Cas had reserved for them. Dean had never seen anything like it.

“Cas… this is amazing. I mean… wow.”

Cas smiled. “Am happy you like.”

Dean walked over to him and kissed him. “Iike? I fucking love this!”

That night in bed, Dean made Cas see just how much he liked it.

The next day, after breakfast in the suite. Cas told Dean they were going shopping. Dean was curious but Cas wouldn’t say another word about it.

They walked down fifth avenue, and Cas pulled Dean into a very exclusive jewelry store. They walked up to the counter, where a pretty woman smiled at them.

“We wish see wedding bands. Please.”

Dean’s mouth fell open.

When the woman got out a tray of rings, Dean turned to Cas.

“Cas?”

Cas smiled at him. “See anything you are liking?”

Dean turned to the tray.    
“I like them all, Cas. You pick.”

Cas looked then over and picked a pair up. 

“I’m liking these, Dean.”

Dean looked at them and his heart did a flip. He reached out and took one.

“They’re beautiful.”

Cas handed them back to the woman. “We take.”

The woman smiled at them. “Just let us get them sized.”

They walked out of the store with a small bag.

“You’re just full of surprises, Cas.”

Cas waved down a taxi. “Is more, Dean.”

Dean got in the taxi and watched Cas hand the driver a note. The driver smiled and began to drive.

Dean pulled Cas into a kiss. “So, where are we going?”

Cas smiled. “Is for me to know and you to wait to see.”

Dean sighed and sat back.

He was completely shocked when the cab pulled up to City Hall.

They got out of the cab and walked inside. After passing through the metal detectors, Cas inquired where they could get a marriage license.

Dean’s mouth dropped open. Again.

They were directed to an office. Cas walked up to the counter with Dean trailing behind. 

“We are wanting license to marry.”

The man behind the counter helped them, and they walked out with everything they needed to get married.

When they were back in a cab, headed back to their hotel, Dean turned to Cas.

“So, are you going to tell me what’s going on?”

Cas smiled. “We marry. Here in New York. Day after tomorrow.”

Dean stared at Cas. “   
“Wha-- what? Wait… what?”

Cas laughed. “Surprise! We marry.”

“But, I would want my friends to be there. I want Sam to be there!”

Cas smiled slyly. “Are you trusting me, Dean?”

Dean took a deep breath. “Yes, Cas, I trust you.”

“Then please, wait.”

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

Instead of heading to the elevators, Cas guided Dean to the dining room. 

Thinking they were just going to have dinner, Dean followed. His mouth fell open yet again when he saw what was waiting there.

There was a big table, and around it sat Sam. Benny, Claire and even Meg. 

Dean turned to Cas.

“What is going on? Cas, this is just too much!”

Cas smiled at Dean. “Last surprise, I promise.”

Dean turned back to his friends. “I can’t believe this. Cas, you did all of this for me?’

Sam smiled at him. “He sure did, bro! He flew us all here, put us up in this swanky hotel and you’re getting married here too!”

Everyone laughed at Sam’s enthusiasm.

Dean and Cas sat down . Dean looked at Meg.

“I’m really glad you came, Meg.”

“You think I’d miss you getting married? Not on your life.”

Dean leaned over and kissed Cas. “Thank you for this, Cas. This is the most romantic thing anyone had ever done in the history of the world.”

Cas grinned. “I am unsure if this is truth but I’m very happy you like.”

Dean kissed him again. “Oh yeah, I like… and I’m going to show you just how much I like later.”

Sam and Claire both said, “Ewww!” at the same time.

Dean laughed and Cas blushed.

The menu had been all arranged ahead of time, and was fantastic. When they were done, Everyone said their goodnights and retired to their rooms.

Dean lay in Cas’ arms in bed. 

“I can’t believe you did all of this, Cas! I’m blown away. It’s… it’s just amazing.”

Cas smiled and kissed Dean’s temple. “I love you. I want marry you. It seemed good to do now. You marry me in New York?”

Dean cuddled closer to Cas. “Yes, I’ll marry you in New York, Cas.”

Forty-five minutes later, when Dean rolled off Cas and they both lay trying to catch their breath, Dean kissed Cas’ cheek.

When he could talk, he said, “And that is just how much I love everything you did.”

Cas grinned. “Then you love very much! Very much indeed.”

 

The wedding was intimate, with Claire standing up with Cas, Sam standing up with Dean and just Meg and Benny there. They ate in the dining room and had cake that had been specially made for the occasion by the hotel bakery staff. 

When they went back to the room. Cas switched on some music. He held out his hand to Dean. Dean took it and they danced.

When the song was over. Dean stood looking at his ring. Cas took his hand and kissed the ring, and then turned Dean’s hand over and kissed the palm.

“I am loving you so much, Dean. I have no words.”

Dean kissed Cas on the lips. 

“And I have no words either, Cas. Just know I love you to the moon and back.”

 

Dean quit his job when they got home. It was just easier, and he and Cas traveled a lot. 

Six years later, Claire married a nice man and a year later, she made them both grandparents.

Cas kidded Dean about being a grandfather at 26. “Youngest  _ Ded  _ in history of world.”

Their life together was amazing, and as close to perfect as a marriage could be. 

 


End file.
